


Playing the part

by Brubbs1



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Meet-Cute, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brubbs1/pseuds/Brubbs1
Summary: There's a pretty princess actor at her niece’s birthday party and Catra is falling hard.
Relationships: (Background) Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this really funny when I wrote it because Adora is supposed to be a bad actor in canon lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Catra was regretting being a nice aunt today. She offered to go to a birthday party for her friend Scorpia and her wife Perfuma’s baby, Fauna. 

She was a grown ass woman sitting on a park bench surrounded by wobbling babies and their tired parents. She thought that she would be able to drop the gift off and say her goodbyes, but Fauna relented. And now where was she? Playing with some little boy on the swings, not paying Catra any mind. 

Not like Catra had plans today, nope. Nothing. Nada. She should be somewhere drinking, high off her ass, but noooo, she was at a 4-year-old’s birthday party. But, eh, at least the cake was good.

They had some sort of entertainer here and damn was she good at her job. She was dressed as a princess with pants and a cape? Anyway, she was also hot as fuck. Why was she drooling over the person meant to be keeping the kids away from parents sneaking sips of liquor from their flasks? Who knows. But after this party was over, she needed some of that fine piece of meat.

“May I have your attention princes, princesses, and nobles!” Suddenly 20 little gremlins came out of nowhere to stand around the woman, their sticky hands reaching up for her cape and her long blonde hair. Her voice was strong and airy at the same time (how did that work?), and she mesmerized the kids with that alone. 

Catra watched in fascination as she gave the kids instructions for what they were to do next, a dancing game. They were to pick a partner and pretend they were in a ballroom, instead of at a park at 10 in the morning. Hmm, sounds simple enough. She can't wait to watch them stumble around and tire themselves out. Catra relaxed on the park bench she was sitting on and uncrossed her legs, sighing in relief. 

Then suddenly she saw a shadow appear in her peripheral and that the princess was gone from her original spot with the kids facing her way instead of the opposite way like before. She slowly lifted her head and was met with a wide smile and icy blues. Yep, she was right next to her. Right now. This can't be happening. She had her hand reached out towards Catra. She wanted to disappear. 

“ Hello there princess, I see you're here by yourself and I thought we could show these royals how to ball dance, ” the blonde said, her smile unwavering. Catra knew nothing of ball dancing. So why was this (probably trained) professional asking her to be an example? 

She didn't want to ruin Fauna’s birthday party, but she also didn't want to make an ass of herself in front of this sexy woman. Catra looked over to where the birthday girl was sitting and saw her face morph into puppy dog eyes and nobody can resist those, ugh fine. 

She looked back at the girl still holding her hand out and gave her a smirk, okay, time to dance. She can do this. The princess gave her a thankful look and helped her stand and walk over to the group of children. Once in front of the kids, the princess said, “ Welcome and thank you princess-” she leaned down to whisper, still forward facing and smiling. 

She asked what Catra’s name was and she answered her, also in a whisper, “-princess Catra! We're pleased to meet you.” Catra was pleased to meet her too. She could smell her perfume-no cologne from where she was standing. Amazing. 

“ Okay, ” the princess exclaimed with a clap, “ We're gonna show you all how you can dance, or you can do whatever dance you're comfortable with.” She turned to look at Catra and held her right hand out for her to hold, it was kind of calloused, and then she felt a hand on her waist. Wow. 

In response to that, she lit her hand on the girl’s left shoulder, then waited for her lead. A stupid baby song rang through the park after a few seconds, the kids staring at them in awe, and the parents turning their attention to them as well. 

The gorgeous princess started to lead them in dance, and sure the music was terrible and she felt like she would fall any second, it felt kind of magical. In a not -going-to-remember-this-in-a-few-years kind of way. She looked up into the Princess’s eyes and didn't want this to be over. Maybe she could hold off on getting high or drunk another Saturday afternoon. And the hand on her waist wasn’t too bad either. It’s been a while since someone touched her, it’s kind of sad, that a birthday party princess was enough to make her feel this way. 

This song was long over and they were still swaying back and forth. Enjoying each other’s company. It’s funny, Catra knew nothing of this woman before this day, and now she wanted to be wrapped in her embrace. The kids started to clap and that broke them out of the reverie.

The princess turned back to their audience and gave a curtsy, and Catra gave a little bow. “Now for your turns,” she announced cheerily. Catra didn’t know how she did it, she could barely be nice to her friends for this long, let alone 2 hours to some strangers in a park. 

Then the terrible music started again. Who was doing that? She found the source, it was a boombox that clearly needed to be put out of its misery and a black man with a high top controlling it. 

The kids were dancing now, some by themselves and some in partners. It was kind of cute. The parents were snapping pictures of their babies dancing and the kids were giggling and stumbling, a win-win. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the princess still next to her, a blush showing on her face. Why was she embarrassed? Was dancing with her that bad? Stars. “Um, do you want to dance again, that was nice.” Okay, so it wasn't bad. Dance with her again? “ Oh sure, Princess.” The blonde had a shocked look on her face, she probably wasn't expected a yes. They got in position again and started to swing. 

Catra looked up and smiled at her, unsure what to say in this intimate moment with a practical stranger. “ I'm Adora by the way, my name, ” the princess spoke up in the silence that formed between them. “ Well, you know my name already, ” she said in response. This was awkward as hell and it wasn't like she could be sexy with her, this party was full of kids and that would be messed up. 

They kept swinging side to side and back and forth, the garbage music still playing. Catra wanted to get to know Adora, maybe go out sometime, but these kids were cramping her style. 

“Hey-” they both started speaking at the same time. In the confusion, they stopped dancing, still joined together. Being the nice girl she was, Catra let Adora speak first. “ I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, head out of here after this is over. If you want?” Okay, she was a dork and hot, she can work with that. 

Deciding to tease the poor girl, Catra took her hand off of the blonde's shoulder and moved it over to her chest, a smirk creeping on her face, “ yeah I'm free whenever you are, princess.” she felt the hand on her waist tighten and saw the blonde open her mouth to respond when a piercing cry rang out through the park. Ugh. Kids. 

Supposedly, while the kids were dancing around one of the little monsters got jealous and wanted to dance with Fauna, the birthday girl, and who can blame them? She looked pretty in her pink and green dress, but nobody likes children who cry everyone's ears off. Their parents decided it was time for nap time and that set off all the rest of the adults present declaring that it was also nap time for their little ones. 

No way. They were just tired of sitting at this boring ass park watching their kids twirl and fall and giggle. And right when Catra was having her fun, the party had to shut down. At least she can get away with Adora faster. She looked to where the blonde was standing to find her gone. What the hell?

She looked around the picnic area of the park for the sparkly princess and she was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was only the heat of the moment. Cool, that's fine. It wasn't. She walked up to Scorpia and her wife, they had Fauna and their other child in their arms, Fauna fast asleep. That quickly? “ Hey Wildcat! Thanks for coming. You really hit it off with the princess, huh?” 

So embarrassing. 

She tried to fight off the blush that was making its way across her face. “ it was that obvious, huh.” she chuckled wryly, ready to get in her car and cry a bit. Perfuma spoke up, “ Well she’s a good friend of ours so we can set you up if you want.” she's so nice. Of course Catra wants to be with Adora. “ No thanks.” 

What the hell. Why did she say that? Damn you stupid brain! 

Perfuma and Scorpia furrow their brows and glance at each other in confusion. Too late now. “ Oh, okay. That's all right. Fauna, say bye to Auntie Catra.” that child is not waking up anytime soon. Perfuma raises the child’s arm and gives a fake wave, she smiles a little at the action. “ Bye Catra! Have a good day!” The couple waved as Catra walked over to her car. 

* * *

Now she was never getting some. She was destined to be touch starved forever. She was sitting in her car, it was about 3 and she still had no plans for her day. Most of her friends were married and had kids, so no one could hang with her. Not to mention she hasn’t felt the touch of another woman in months, and Adora was just who she needed. And she mangaged to fuck that up. She was always one to not accept advice or help from anyone, too confident in her abilities. And this was the one time she needed to set aside that pride. 

Catra took out her phone to text Scorpia, but she thought against it. They were probably having family time or whatever parents do, she never had any that paid her any attention long enough to teach her how to tie her shoes, let alone throw her a birthday party. She had grown since then, or she thought she had. It was a hard habit to shake, relying on others, when you couldn’t even rely on those who were meant to be there for you. 

She got on the road to get home after no plans popped up, and after a while of driving she felt a bumping feeling under her car. That’s not right. She pulled over to the shoulder, thankfully she wasn’t in the middle of nowhere, it was fairly busy, cars going on both sides of the road. 

She got out of her car and looked around to find the problem. Shit. How did she not notice sooner? Her tire was busted. Not too bad, it could’ve blown out and she would’ve died, but this was bad. And she had no one to call, and didn’t want to call for anyone. She folded her arms and tried to look sexy, maybe someone would help her if she looked sexy. 

She waited for about 20 minutes and all that tried to help her was an ugly old man. No thanks, she was trying not to get trafficked today. He got a little too close for comfort and she had to tell him to back off plenty of times, he finally got the hint and he went away. Okay maybe she was a little too sexy. She waited an hour more and she just about gave up. She looked up a towing company nearby to help her and she dialed the number. Luckily they wouldn’t take too long and send an ugly ass man. 

Okay, what the hell. The Universe has to be fucking with her today. Not only did her car fuck up the person driving the tow truck was… Adora. The truck pulled up on the shoulder, in front of Catra’s car, and like she saw before, it was Adora. 

She hopped out of the truck and wiped her forehead with a handkerchief, hot. The blonde grinned and walked up to Catra, '' Oh, hi. Wow, what a coincidence.” Yeah a coincidence alright. Why the hell was she dressed as a princess and now she drove tow trucks?

“ I bet you’re wondering why I’m driving a tow truck, heh, um I actually own a lot of small businesses in this area.” Wow, a businesswoman. Wait, why was she the one working if she owned it? “ Okay that was a lie, I’m not the only owner, it’s like a joint ownership. If that makes sense? Me and my two friends own a tire shop, party entertainment, and print shop around here.” 

Oh cool. And sexy. She had on overalls, denim ones and chunky big boots. Her previously perfect hair was now messy with strands of hair coming out of the ponytail. “ Hot.” Did that come out of her mouth? Damn it. “ Huh?” Adora asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Playing off her mistake she said, “ It’s hot today, are you alright?” Adora nodded and pocketed her handkerchief. She wiped her hands on her overalls and walked towards Catra’s car, a concerned look on her face.

“Wow, glad you caught this, you would’ve been a goner,” she laughed at her own joke. Catra only looked at her with an eyebrow raised, the blonde saw her expression and kept talking, “ So, yeah, we can take this to the shop or work on it here, your choice.”

Well, if they took it to the shop that would be an extra step and wouldn’t be necessary, but she could spend more time with Adora. But if she fixed it here, she could be able to feast her eyes without judgement, hmmm. Adora was standing with her arms on her hips, looking at Catra, waiting for a response. 

“ Yeah you could do it here, I don’t want you to have to pull it all the way to the shop. “

“ It's no problem, Catra. It’s my job after all.”

“ No, it’s fine. You can do it here.”

“Okay,” the blonde walked over to the truck and pulled a tool box out of the passenger door, “ you’re gonna have to help me a bit though.” 

Catra? Help her? How? She can barely screw in a lightbulb. Adora must have saw panic in her face because she put her toolbox down and came up to Catra, putting her hand on on her shoulder and calming her down, “ You don’t have to do anything strenuous-” she would like to do something strenuous “- just hand me your spare and your jack.” What are those? 

She went to her trunk and pulled out a metal looking thing and saw her spare sitting back there. Huh. Adora came up behind her and she could feel her breath on her neck, “ Yeah, that’ll do.” Catra moved out of the way and watched as Adora grabbed the tire and jack and set it over where the messed up tire was. She moved to the side of the car, and saw Adora get to work.

It truly was a sight to behold. Her muscles in her arms flexed as she used… Whatever those tools were called and her brow had a sheen of sweat on it. After she does this, then what? The universe gave her another shot with this girl and if she stands there and does nothing it will be wasted. So, what is there to do? 

“ Okay! All done.” she rolled Catra’s fucked up tire to her trunk and lifted it in there. She also put her jack in there too. She stretched her back and neck and stood in front of Catra. What is she waiting for? Oh right, money. 

“ So what do I owe you, ” she opened her car door and got in her driver's seat, searching for her wallet. The blonde got in front of her door and held the top of it in her hand. “ I was wondering if you know, we could go out. I know I disappeared this morning, I'm sorry, but can I make it up to you?” Adora had a shy smile on her face. Catra couldn't say no to that. 

“ Okay, yeah. Um, I have something to ask you. And if you don't like it you can slash my tires and drive off, okay?” The other girl nodded in confusion and waited for Catra to speak, “ Can we fuck in your truck?” This is about the craziest thing Catra has ever done. 

Adora’s small smile grows into a smirk, “ I've been waiting for you to ask.” Thank the stars. 

* * *

  
  


Hopefully, the road isn't busy at all, so they won't get any spectators. But maybe Catra wants them to watch, to see who she scored. They're in the truck now, it's pretty spacious and cleaner than she thought it would be, she didn't really think this far ahead. This morning she was at a birthday party and now she was about to get some in a tow truck. What a great day. 

She was laying on her back, on the seats. Adora was looking at her like she was a three-course meal. The blonde was on her knees in between Catra’s legs and her rough hands were gripping her tiny hips. She leaned down to kiss her lips. It was a fast and hungry kiss, but at the same time slow and passionate. She stopped kissing her lips to kiss at her eyes and nose. Adora then kissed and nibbled on her ear, at that Catra let out a little gasp, from pain or enjoyment, who knows. 

Then the blonde licked at her ear and down her neck, leaving little bites on her way down. Catra had no idea what to do with her hands, she had never had sex in a truck before. She crept them up and into Adora's hair, pulling it out of the messy ponytail. It was now in her face, maybe that was a bad idea. The blonde paid no attention to what was going on with her hair and sat up, her back not able to go fully straight due to the location, she chuckled a bit. 

“ Can I take your tank off, ” the blonde asked looking into Catra’s eyes, her beautiful blue and brown eyes. She put her hand at the bottom of the shirt and Catra smiled and nodded at her. It was kind of hard to do so in the position, but they managed to get it off. She was surprised to see nothing there, just bare tits. Adora’s eyes were wide and glassy as she surveyed the other girl’s chest. She put one hand over one breast and kneaded it, she glanced at Catra to make sure she was alright, and saw her head up to the ceiling, eyes closed. 

From that sight alone she decided she was on track, she leaned down to put her mouth on the other tit, getting a few “yeah” and “ fucks” in response. She sucked and bit a little, trying to get the best reactions out of Catra as possible.

“ Uwahh, yeah, that's good, keep going, ” Catra said with a groan. 

She then grabbed both of the boobs in her hands and twisted the nipple on the right while squeezing the left, “ Fuck! Ye- ah, Adora fuck me.” Catra grabbed her right hand and moved it down her body. She was panting loudly, like that was enough to take her over. The blonde touched some of her own hair out of the way and moved per Catra’s instructions. 

She got ahold of Catra’s leggings and glanced at her in permission, the other girl's eyes were barely open and she was peeking at where the blonde’s hands were, “Come on Adora, fuck me. I know you want it. Put your fingers in me and make me cum.” 

Adora grabbed her hips and pulled her leggings and panties off to her knees. She got in between her legs and saw Catra’s pussy. She used one hand to spread her labia and saw her clit peeking out. Her hand drifted up to it and gave it a little rub to start off, nothing too harsh. Catra let out a little sigh at the touch and she continued. The more she rubbed, the stiffer she felt it become, sighs turned into pants, which soon turned into curses. She continued the rubbing, while getting her finger ready to go inside of her pulsing hole. 

She slipped one finger in, amazed at how smoothly it went in, and she gave her clit some attention with her thumb. “ Ooh, fuck. You're so good, ” her head went farther back into the driver’s side door. Her finger went in farther and it almost felt like she was being sucked in. She added another finger and saw Catra’s thighs start to close in on her. Her thumb went faster to keep up with the whines Catra’s was letting out. “ Oh, Stars, Adora I'm so close. Mmm. Make me cum. Oh-” 

Her arm was tired as fuck, but she had to keep going, she added another finger and felt for the part she needed to hit. There. 

“ Oh My Ahhh. Right there. Right there. Yess, ” Catra screamed out in pleasure. Adora’s hand was soaked at this point, her fingers still moving as Catra wiggled her hips to get more sensation. She pulled her fingers out and quickly regretted not taking her overalls off. The blonde looked over at the girl breathing hard in her truck. She got out of her legs and sat on her butt. 

Catra sat up and ran her hands up and down her body, satisfied with the feeling she got, she looked at Adora with a smirk, “ Are you ready, princess?” 

Adora smiled a bit and looked out the window, it was sunset. She didn't have any other jobs to do today, so fuck it. “ Yeah, I'm ready.” 

Catra got on her knees and leaned over to kiss Adora. Full of sweetness and love? Huh. Catra had her hands on Adora's chest and squeezed a bit. The blonde squeaked and Catra smiled into the kiss. She put her tongue into the blonde’s mouth and the other girl sucked onto it, making the brunette groan a bit. Catra’s hands went back up and she slipped the straps of Adora’s overalls off. 

The blonde pulled from the kiss and got the rest of the denim off of herself. It was a little struggle, but she managed. All she was left in was a red crop top and her boxers. “ Nice unicorns, ” Catra said, noticing Adora’s underwear. The blonde rolled her eyes and continued the kissing. Moaning when Catra bites at her lip. Then her ear, her neck. “ Ugh, ” yeah that's good. 

“ How do you want me?” Catra asks, rubbing her hand on Adora’s bare thigh. Adora thinks about this, for a while. Catra helps her a bit, “ Do you want my mouth?” she put her hand on Adora’s inner thigh, “ my fingers?”

Adora just nods. And that does not answer the question at all, but she gets the point. “ Lay down. So I can see your pretty pussy.” Adora tries to swallow, but her mouth is dry. She lays where Catra was, sitting up on her elbows instead, to see what is going on. Both her legs can't fit on the seat, so one falls on the floor. She sees Catra rise from the floor with the smoothness of a snake and put her hand on her leg to lift it over her shoulder. 

She pulls Adora’s boxers down on one leg and leaves it on the other leg, the one over her shoulder. “ Your pussy is so pretty, Adora. So nice and pink.” She parts Adora’s labia with one hand and reaches up under her bra to hold her tit with the other. She gets down further and licks and sucks at her inner thighs. She stops squeezing her breast and uses that hand to grab Adora’s hand. “ Pull my hair, baby.” 

The blonde puts her fingers through the soft brown locks that cover Catra’s head and tugs, she gets a wince and a sigh. Her mouth hovers over Adora’s clit and flattens her tongue, letting the pressure do the work. As soon as she makes contact, Adora is a mewling mess, hand tightening in the hair she has a grip on. Catra changes her plans after that, she sucks instead and the blonde is curling in on herself, engulfed in pleasure. Catra lifts her head and uses her fingers in place of her tongue, “ Yeah, baby, there you go, do you want my finger inside you?” 

Adora shakes her head and pushes Catra’s head back down to where she wants it the most. She catches the hint and gives kitten licks to her clitoris, going down more and licking her hole and up again. “ y-yeah” 

Adora wasn't really the type to talk, not like Catra was. She was more of a “hmm” or “ hgnn” kinda gal. And that's what she was doing. 

Her grip on Catra’s hair would bother her if she wasn't on the brink of the best orgasm she’s ever had. Catra started sucking on her clit again, and she felt the familiar heat of release swell in her back, then to her- “Hgnng!” 

Her legs were shaking and her eyes were crossed. All she could feel was Catra’s wonderful tongue in all the right places, she could no longer see her hair, she could only feel. 

The blonde’s body uncurled and she started breathing normally again. Catra was still going for some reason, so she had to use the last remaining strength in her body, to push her head away. Her face was shiny with Adora’s slick and she had a satisfied grin on her face. 

“ Was that alright, Princess?”

“Hmm”

“ What was that?”

“Shut the fuck up and come cuddle me, ” That was good enough for Catra, so she got off the floor and laid with Adora. The blonde peeked an eye open, “ I gotta bring the truck back in by 8.” Catra looked at the clock in the dash, it was 6. They had enough time. 

* * *

Ring, Ring

The sound of a phone ringing some her up out of the best sleep she's had in a while. It wasn't hers because nobody calls her, so it had to be Adora’s. Oh, Adora, sweet, sexy, Adora. Right the phone. She got up off of Adora and shook her. She didn't budge. Damn, it was that good, huh? 

The phone was still ringing and Adora was passed out. She didn't want to be nosey and answer the phone from a girl she just met. What if she had a secret family and Catra was the mistress? That actually wouldn't be so bad. Okay, morally, it would be bad, but otherwise, it doesn't sound too shabby. “ Adora! Wake up!” 

The blonde shot up. Narrowly missing colliding with Catra’s face. The blonde dragged her hands down her face and through her hair, “ What? What happened?” 

Catra handed her the phone and Adora gave her a drowsy smile. “ Hello? Oh hi Bow. Huh? What are you talking about? It's around 7. What was I doing? Heh. You don't want to know.” She started laughing and her hand wandered the seat looking for something. Catra handed her a hair tie and she tied her hair neatly with one hand. What the hell.

“ It is not 9! Stop pranking me!” Catra glanced at the dashboard clock and was afraid to say that this “Bow” guy was right. She tapped on Adora's shoulder and she looked at her in confusion. She pointed to the clock and her eyes bugged out of her head. 

“Shit Bow! I'm sorry, I lost track of time.” she gave Catra a teasing smile. “ I'll see you later. Okay. Bye.” 

She turned to Catra and she had a crazy smile on her face. “ Glimmer’s gonna kill me.” Catra had no idea who this “Glimmer” is, but she is not laying a hand on Adora. 

“ You know what? Glimmer can wait. Let's drop you off at home and see where we go from there?” She said turning and caressing her lover's shoulder. 

“Okay, let's do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens the rest of the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the first part!  
> This is the nastiest thing I've ever written! I love it!

“ I can’t believe I didn’t bring the truck back tonight,” Adora said as she put the tow truck in park in Catra’s driveway. Catra was looking at the blonde in amusement and saw how disheveled her appearance was. The brunette put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, “ Hey, it’s gonna be alright, It’s just for one night.”

The blonde relaxed her shoulders and grinned at Catra, “ And it was definitely worth it. Wanna try it on a bed?” Catra rolled her eyes and opened up her door, hopping out of the truck, “ Yeah okay, let’s try it.” 

They got into Catra’s house and she had to give her a tour, she had takeout boxes and water bottles everywhere. It was messy as hell because she wasn’t planning on having company, but something told her Adora didn’t care at all. 

“ So yeah this is my house, it’s a bit small, but I live here alone-” Adora grabbed Catra by her waist and started dancing with her, the same as this morning. They both chuckled at the impromptu action but secretly loved it. “ I really enjoyed you today,” Adora admitted, her face was red as a tomato. Catra was charmed by the confession and held on to the blonde’s arms, stopping their movement. 

“ I did too. And I wasn't sure if you still wanted to...” 

Wow was she really getting shy in front of this girl, as if Adora didn't just have fingers knuckle deep in her? The thought alone had her feeling things. And she's in her own house, with this gorgeous woman, she might as well do something about it.

This was another thing that was affected by her inability to ask for help, sex. Why her? She could say the nastiest, vulgar shit during sex, but could never ask someone to do the things she wanted to her before the act. Weird right? And yes, she did ask Adora if she wanted “ to fuck in her truck”, but it was nondescript enough to pass under her radar. 

She inhaled a bit and said what she needed to say, this time, it stuck, “ Adora, I want you to fuck me. Like right now.” That was a lot. The blonde looked down and grinned, “ Okay, lead the way.”

Catra's hand fell down her arm and when she got to her hand, she grabbed and pulled her towards her bedroom. Her house was not big, so it didn't take long for them to reach her bedroom. 

She has the basics, bed, dresser, and a desk. Her bed was a queen and was given to her by Scorpia and Perfuma before they moved into their bigger house. She and Adora made it to the end of her bed and both of them were frozen. Neither knew what to do next, and Catra was afraid to admit she was scared. Her bedroom was her private space, and let Adora in meant she had to see her in an intimate setting. The truck was… a truck. It was not intimate at all and she was alright with that, but here, here's a new place with this girl she really liked. 

That's probably why she hasn't had a hookup or girlfriend in months, she was too private and didn't let people into her private spaces, and that drove them away. This new encounter just shows that maybe she has changed for the better, and can accept help from those that care about her. 

She started with the most basic way to get things going, a kiss. As she leaned in, Adora leaned back, a confused expression on her face. “ What’s-”

“ Catra, what is that?” she had a finger pointed towards her bed and the brunette turned her body to see what interrupted her moment. It was her cat, he was sitting in the bed and asleep, curled into a ball. Fuck. 

“ Ugh, that's my baby. Come here, Melog.” She patted the end of the bed she was near and he got up. She swore he could sleep through a freight train passing their house, but woke up to the sound of her voice. He stretched and took his time to get to her, he was a brat, but Catra loved him. Maybe a little less at this moment, she was trying to get it on, and here he was ruining it. 

“ Aw! He's so cute. Can I hold him?” Melog did not like people to hold him. That's the main reason she got him at the shelter, they said they could barely take care of him because of the hostile way he acted with the staff there. But Catra saw the truth, he'd been hurt in the past, like her, and their relationship flourished. 

“ I don't know if he would like that-” he was already in her arms, purring a storm. The blonde rubbed her cheek onto his head and he did the same thing back. Ok, maybe Adora was just the exception. She had a big smile on her face and looked at Catra, “ What are you talking about? He's so sweet. I wasn't allowed pets when I was younger, so this is a great surprise.” 

Catra was kind of curious about that story but thought against it, she'll tell her when she's ready. “ Well, I guess I should feed him, he's so greedy. Then we can continue?” The blonde blushed and nodded. 

They went through Catra’s bedroom door and to her kitchen, Adora still holding Melog in her arms. Catra got his food out of the cabinet and his dish to hold it in, she also filled another dish with water. She set them both down on the floor and went to wash her hands. 

As soon as the dish made the metal clank on the ground, the cat jumped out of Adora’s arms and to his meal. “ I love your Cat, Catra. When I leave you might not see him, ” the blonde chuckled at her joke, and the other girl rifles a bit. 

“You're such an idiot, ” the brunette said as she made her way over to the blonde. “ Oh yeah? And what else am I?” Okay, she could do this. “ Hmm, you're sexy and have great fingers, ” Adora raised her eyebrow at Catra’s admission, “ Fingers?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and slid her hand up to Adora’s neck, and stared into her icy blues. “ Yes, fingers. They're so long and thick, they reach all the right places.” Maybe she was overdoing it, but Adora’s face was priceless. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open. “ Yeah, we should continue what we were doing, uh, let's go.” She grabbed Catra’s hand from her neck and dragged her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

Her overalls were already half on, the top half hanging down over her bottoms. She got out of the denim quickly, a little clumsily, but endearing nonetheless. Catra followed in her steps and took off her leggings, leaving her in her ugly ass underwear and her black tank top. 

Adora took long strides towards her and held her along her waist. She picked her up off the ground and onto her bed, her legs hanging off the end. Catra reached across from her and pulled Adora’s crop top off, wanting to see what she had under the offending piece of clothing. She had a grey sports bra on that was not sexy at all, it had a zipper in the front and did not suit her sexy body. 

The blonde responded by putting her head down and sucking on Catra’s neck. It felt good and hurt. The brunette moved her hair to give Adora better access to her neck, she moved inward, right below her pulse point and sucked, hard. Catra reached and pulled Adora’s ponytail apart, entangling her fingers in the blonde strands, massaging her scalp. At the feeling, she let out a groan and stopped sucking to drag her tongue up Catra’s neck, to her jaw, and to her lips. 

Adora parted Catra’s legs and got in between them, turning her head to kiss her better. She immediately felt legs tighten around her hips. As they kissed, Catra felt all across the plain of the blonde’s back, feeling muscles contract and sweat start to form.

Catra held the other girl’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back. “ Can I take off your bra, baby,” she asked, smiling. Adora nodded and Catra caressed her sides and moved her hands to her chest, pulling the zipper down and, damn. She pulled the rest of the bra off of Adora’s shoulders and observed what she was working with. She was a part of the itty bitty titty committee, so she didn’t have much herself, but Adora, wow. She held one breast in her hand and squeezed it, trying to see how Adora would react, she reacted alright. “ hgnn, ” Catra looked up at Adora and saw her eyes were staring at her hands, her mouth was open and she was panting. 

“ Do you like when I touch you? Want me to touch your pretty pink nipples, hmm?” Adora nodded and shifted her gaze to Catra’s. At the confession, the brunette pinched her left nipple and hard and then just barely. “Huahh. ” Wanting to pleasure Adora even more, she put her mouth over the bud and sucked it. “ Ummah, Catra.” Yeah, she liked that a little too much. She decided to hold on the assault on the nipples and pull back. As much as she enjoyed it, she feels like Adora could get off just on that. 

“ Huh, why’d you stop, ” Adora looked dazed and confused, it was adorable. “ Baby, take off my panties for me. Can you do that?” Adora nodded and Catra fell back on the bed, feeling the blonde’s hands make their way to her hips to pull the underwear off. She lifted her hips when they got stuck on her ass and she spread her legs, giving Adora a full view. 

Adora pulled off her boxers and climbed on the bed, in between the girl’s legs. “ Okay baby, I need you to take my tank top off for me too, ” the blonde did just that and soon enough, they were both naked. They just stared at each other, soaking in the beauty.

Catra was stroking Adora's arms and laying on her side, the other girl was antsy and needed something to do, “ What do you want to do, Adora?” The blonde looked over Catra’s body before she answered, “ Iwannaeatyouout.” Huh? “ What?” 

The blonde spoke slower this time, “ I want to eat you out.” Oh ok that's better. “ Ok, whatever you want, baby”

She had a huge grin on her face and flipped Catra on her back. Catra would laugh if she wasn't so turned on, Adora looked ridiculous, she was rubbing her thighs and kissing them. She was embarrassingly wet at the moment, and she definitely sure Adora could smell it. As the kissing got closer and closer to where she needed them to be, she sank her hands farther into the blonde’s hair. Until finally there it was, her mouth on her pussy. Yeah, this was the life. She felt her pussy being opened up by Adora’s heavenly fingers, and she swore she melted on the spot.

“ Yeah, good girl. Do you like my pussy?” When she spoke, this only encouraged Adora more and she felt her tongue graze her clit. “ Ooh, yeah that's good, keep going, make me cum on your face.” Adora flattened her tongue and used it on her clit, making her body heat up. The blonde then pointed the muscle and Catra felt the familiar rush of pleasure creep up her back. “ Oh, Stars, ke-keep going, baby, ”

The blonde introduced her finger into the mix, rubbing in small circles and licking down Catra’s pussy, around and in her hole. Catra’s head was up to the ceiling and her toes were starting to curl, but she knew she wanted more. More than this. She put her hand out and pushed Adora’s head off of her vulva, “ Wait, stop. ” The blonde shot back and her eyes were wide, “ What happened? Are you okay?” So sweet. 

Her lower half was tingling and she was out of breath, Catra could barely respond to her worries, “ I'm fine, I just wanted to do something else.” Adora’s face relaxed and she rested her face on the palm of her hand. “ Okay, what do you wanna do?” Catra motioned for the blonde to come up to her face and she whispered what she wanted. Adora smiled and nodded, agreeing with the idea. 

  
  


“ Can I be honest, ” the blonde asked, looking down at Catra. “ Yeah, go ahead.” She watched as she sheepishly scratched at her neck, “ I've never done this before.” Catra smiled and sat up, her hand petting through the blonde’s hair, “ There's a first time for everything right? And besides, I'll tell you what you need to do to make us feel good, okay” Adora nodded and leaned in to kiss Catra square on the lips. The brunette hummed into the kiss and opened her mouth, accepting the tongue Adora pushed into her mouth. “ I taste good, ” she chuckled and fell back down on the bed, pushing her hair from under her back to behind her head. 

Adora laughed and ran a hand down her stomach and to her hip. She stopped there, unsure what to do next. Catra put her legs up and wrapped them around the blonde’s waist, “ Come here, why are you so far away?”

Once close enough Catra gave her instructions, “ Okay, I think you can go right in, but not too fast okay? I'll guide you.” She sat up a bit and held onto the dildo attached to the strap-on, lining it up to her vagina. Adora watched with a determined expression. She moved the head up and down her opening, trying to get used to the feeling. “ Damn I wish I could feel it, ” Adora said, her mouth basically drooling. Catra chuckled and stopped the movement. “ But you can, up here, it'll touch your clit when you move.” she tapped the base of the strap and Adora gasped at the feeling.

The brunette held the dildo again and stroked her pussy with it. After a while, she lined it up again and held Adora’s hip. “ Okay, push forward. Go slow remember.” Adora held Catra’s hips up and pushed her own forward, looking at Catra’s face in case it caused her pain. She saw the tip of the toy disappear inside Catra and bit her lip. Catra sat up on her elbows to see what was going on. Both of them were breathing loudly, hearts beating through their chests. “ Okay, stop a bit, ” Catra said as she leaned on one elbow to use the other arm. 

She used it to stroke at her clit, pleasure moving through her body at the feeling, almost too much because she moved her hand and stopped her eyes from rolling back. Meanwhile, Adora was stunned at the display and wanted to see more. “ Yeah, Adora, you're gonna fuck me. And I'm gonna cum so hard. Keep going, baby.” Adora listened and pushed the rest of the way in. She wiggled her hips and felt what the toy did to her. The pressure on her clit felt wonderful, and she saw what it did to Catra. Her legs were trembling and Adora decided to grab them and basically fold her in half. 

Adora was already on edge and Catra hadn't said anything so she pushed the cock in and out of Catra’s pussy. The sounds were obscene and lewd, but Adora didn't mind. “ Oh shit Adora! You're perfect, mmhm you're hitting the right spots, ” Catra exclaimed, eyes closed tight and head rolled to the side. Adora still had no idea what she was doing, but she decided to find those spots that got her so riled up. She shifted her hips and let out a moan at the way that felt on her clit and Catra started whining, “ Oh fuck baby, stop. Let me ride you. I'm so close.” 

Adora put Catra’s legs down and slid out of her, “ lay your back on the headboard, let me do the work okay.” She nodded and got comfortable on the pillows there. Catra smiled at Adora and kneeled over her thighs, she held onto her right shoulder and grabbed the dildo with her other hand. “ You ready? I’m gonna ride you and you’re gonna cum so hard, baby.” Adora reached her hands up to touch Catra’s tits. They were right in her face she might as well. Hers wasn’t as sensitive as Adora’s were, but it still felt good. 

She put the tip inside of her and sat completely down. She didn’t want to waste time and she was already three seconds away from coming. She grinned her hips back and forth, “ Hgnhaa,” Adora said in pure bliss. Catra could feel Adora's hands grab at her waist and saw her face change expressions quickly. She was close, and so was she. 

The brunette started to lift up off of the cock, but the strong hands at her waist held her down. Adora moved Catra so that she was still gyrating her hips, Catra was fine with it. Her body was on fire, she could only feel her orgasm coming and she couldn’t move anymore, her limbs were locking up and her vision was blurring, “Adora, oh my, I'm- I'm coming! Oh Stars, yess.” 

The blonde was not too far behind, “ huwahh.” She still moved Catra’s hips to ride out both of their orgasms. Her toes were cramping with how tightly she curled them when she came. Adora leaned back and tried to catch her breath. Catra was doing the same above her, trying not to move so much, her body was tired and overstimulated. 

Catra knew that in order to cuddle with Adora, she would have to get off the strap, but she was so tired it seemed impossible. Thankfully Adora had a bit of strength left and lifted Catra off of it. The blonde then got out of her bed and took it off. She seemed to struggle a bit, but she got it in the end. “ I’m gonna take this to your bathroom so you can clean it later,” Catra hummed a noise and drifted in and out of sleep. 

“ Catra, Catra..” Adora said to rouse the other girl out of her sleep. “ What,” Catra said when she woke up. She opened her eyes to find big blues staring straight at her. “ I just wanted to tell you how good that was.” Catra groaned and sat up, “ You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Adora laughed and said, “ I’m your idiot- or not you don’t have to say anything about it. I know this is fast.” Adora was working herself up for no reason. The other girl looked at the blonde, “ I’ll think about it, okay? C’mon, let’s go take a shower.”

Not yet, she couldn’t have this yet. She didn’t trust herself to believe this was true, that she let someone in her life this quickly. That it wasn’t going to blow up in her face. She just needed some time to know what this meant to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this continuation.
> 
> Kudos if you haven't and tell me how I did! Also subscribe because there might be more chapters added


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the night of... And the morning after

Catra could not go to sleep tonight. She and Adora had some really good shower sex. Who knew that existed? And she was worn out from the day she had. From her tire blowing out to her back being blown out, her mind was foggy. And the icing on the cake was that Adora wanted to be with her, like romantically. Not that it was a bad thing, but with her past, she feared the relationship was doomed. 

But she felt like Adora was different. It sounded cheesy and Catra cringed at thinking of this relationship that way. They just fucked, that’s it. They also danced together at a children’s birthday party. Instant attraction. She turned on her other side to look at Adora’s sleeping face, her mouth was wide open and she had drool making a puddle under her cheek. Gross. She was taking up all of the space in the bed, her body forming a starfish. It was disgusting and adorable at the same time, and to think she could lose this is she said no. 

Catra got out of the bed and walked out of her bedroom, she made her way to the kitchen to get a water bottle to anchor her down. It would be some kind of alcohol, but she didn’t want her guest to think she was an alcoholic. 

As she opened the fridge she heard a meow, and she turned to see her baby approach her legs to do his ritual. She smiled a bit as he wound and purred. She kneeled down to pet at his head and let him run his face into her hand. Catra loved Melog. He couldn’t talk and he depended on her, he had seen her vulnerable plenty of times, but he couldn’t judge her, he could only listen. They were the same at some point, tossed aside and left to fend for themselves, but they found each other. 

She got up and resumed her initial task, trying to be as quiet as possible. Catra opened the bottle and chugged a bit down, sighing in relief. The brunette walked over to her couch and sat down on it, her shadow following right behind. They relaxed on the couch as Catra got her thoughts together. 

When she was younger, she was never allowed this opportunity, the quiet of a room to sit and think, to ponder life. She had loud parents, they liked to drink and party all night long. They invited their friends over and they would camp up in Catra’s room, leaving her with nowhere to be truly alone. Despite the constant company and conversion, Catra was lonely. She didn’t make friends easily and her parents were too busy being party hosts to spare her any time. Catra was an only child, she convinced herself she was a mistake and it was made known every day of her younger years. 

She made friends in college, that’s where she met Scorpia and later Perfuma. It was tough, her parents didn’t want to pay for it. They didn’t go to college so why should she, right? She watched as the friends she made, progressed into further stages of life, leaving her behind. She knew it was because of her interpersonal skills, but it sucked. 

“ Catra?” Damn. She was dead asleep, how did she notice she was gone. The blonde was peeking out of Catra’s room and had a confused look on her face. She was wearing a pair of Catra’s underwear and one of her tank tops, they did not fit at all. Melog jumped off the couch and walked off to where his bed was at. Adora watched him walk away and decided to sit next to Catra. Why was she doing this?

“ Hey, you alright,” Adora asked while wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. Catra nodded but noticed that it was too dark for Adora to see, “ Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” The blonde scooted closer and put her hand on her knee. “ Is this about what I asked you earlier? You don’t have to give me an answer right away, I’m not in a rush.” She was so considerate. She started rubbing her knee while waiting for an answer. 

“ Adora, I gotta tell you something. And it’s killing me,” The blonde stopped rubbing to search for Catra’s shoulder in the dark, once she found it, she squeezed it in support. Catra continued what she was telling Adora, “ I’m scared. Of ruining this. Of what we have now. Because of how I am.” Catra knew this was a bad idea, why does Adora need to know all of this?

“ The truth is, I’m scared too. I mean, I really like you, Catra, and want to be with you. And I don’t know what that means exactly, but I know that I want to keep seeing you. Flirting with you, talking to you, and you know, other things.” If she could see Adora's face, she knew it would be fully flushed. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest, her hands were sweating, and she felt vulnerable as hell. 

“ Adora, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to see where this could go, I want to try, but I’ve hurt people.” Catra could feel tears brimming in her eyes. Adora turned around and pulled on the lamp next to the couch, engulfing the living room in a warm light. Now she could see her puffy red eyes, great. 

“Look, Catra, I can take care of myself. And if you want to break my heart, then do it. I’ll risk it for you. I’ll wait for you.” She really felt this way? So strongly after this amount of time in each other’s presence? Instead of saying anything, Catra looked at Adora’s face and leaned in to kiss her, putting a hand on her cheek and closing her eyes tightly, so the tears wouldn’t spill. 

Adora responded by deepening the kiss and stroking Catra’s hair, moving it from her face. Catra changed her position on the couch, moving so that she was kneeling and slightly taller than Adora. She caressed her shoulder and pulled back, “ I want to be your girlfriend, Adora. If you're willing to try, I am too.” She grinned and climbed over to Adora’s lap, draping her arms around the blonde’s neck. She looked at Adora and was met with her pleased expression, “ let's go back to my room, okay?” 

Adora nodded and scooped her up, Catra tightened her legs around her waist so that she wouldn't fall and a laugh escaped her mouth, “ Ugh, you didn't have to carry me, you dummy!” she lightly slapped the blonde’s shoulder, producing a giggle from the girl. 

* * *

Even though Catra was tired, she felt it was the perfect time to tell Adora what she could. About her childhood and what led to them meeting. She also got a bit of Adora’s story, “ Yeah, I was in foster care my whole life, well most of it that I can remember. I moved from foster to foster home and the older I got, the more I lost hope that someone would adopt me. And I was right, nobody adopted me, ” 

Catra thought her life was sad, but this was unfortunate. She must have shown how she felt about the story because Adora followed up, “ don't feel bad for me, it's over now. And if that never happened, we wouldn't have met.” Catra wanted to cry again, this was such an emotional conversation. 

“ I turned 18 and went to college, I met my friends there. You know, the ones I own the businesses with. They're the best. You'll meet them soon, ” Catra was a little curious about one thing, “ Where did you go to college?” Adora answered her, “I went to BMU.” What the hell. “ So did I.”

The blonde was noticeably excited, “ That’s so crazy, I assume you're around my age, right?” Catra wanted to fuck with her, “ Nah, I'm 22,” Adora shifted back a bit, “ Okay, that's different. Um, ” The brunette laughed so hard her stomach ached, “ Oh, Stars. I'm just fucking with you. I wish I could see your face right now.” 

Adora turned so that she wasn't facing Catra anymore, “ That wasn't funny, I mean, you look so young, ” she blew out a relieved breath she was holding in. 

Catra came up behind her and put her hand on her waist. She also put her ear to the girl’s ear, “ You don't look so bad yourself.” She could feel the goosebumps on Adora appear when she rubbed her hand up and down her stomach, under her tank top. The blonde let out a sigh and brought her own hand on top of Catra’s, guiding it down south. 

The pair of hands made it to the tight panties Adora had on, she was almost whimpering at this point. Catra stopped her hand and whispered in her ear, “Beg for it. Let me know that you want me to touch you.” The blonde whined and tried to get her hand to move again, but she brought it to one of her breasts, squeezing. “ If you don't want to beg, just touch yourself. When you beg me I'll touch your pretty pussy.” 

Adora gasped and turned so that she was laying on her back. The moonlight through the window casting Adora silver. Catra watched with rapt attention how she closed her eyes and reached her hand into the panties that were given to her. Was she that against begging? She'll make her beg for her touch and affection. 

Catra put her hands on the inside of Adora’s thighs and rubbed them. She heard a little gasp, but knew it wasn't enough, she had to really toe the line. She got on her stomach in between Adora’s legs and moved her legs to the sides of her head. She sucked on her thighs and kneaded them simultaneously. It continued for a while before she realized Adora’s hand was going faster, her mouth parted open. 

She got off of her stomach and stood on her knees, leaning down to fondle Adora’s milky tits. The hand stopped below her and Adora opened her eyes, looking at Catra in awe. The brunette smirked and said, “ just say it Adora, and I'm all yours, say please.” The blonde responded by shaking her head and continuing her previous efforts. Catra knew that her nipples were sensitive as hell and that would be her last chance of getting Adora where she wanted her. 

She reached down and pulled the tank up, over Adora’s more than DD breasts. Mouth watering, she put her mouth over one bud while finding the other and pinching it. “ Ahhh.” Yeah, that was the jackpot. She sucked and pinched harder and looked up at Adora’s face to see if she was close or not. She was. “ Umahh, Catra.” That was something, but not enough. 

Catra stopped sucking to speak to Adora, “ Baby, just say it. Don't you want to cum? I'll eat your pretty pussy up. Beg me for it, you're so close.” 

Adora slowly opened her eyes and looked at Catra, the blonde biting her lip to stop from saying a word. Catra leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss, mouths open and licking along the blonde’s teeth. “ Huaah, Catra, please, ” the blonde said when Catra pulled back from the heated kiss. 

“ Please what?” Catra egged on. Adora was rubbing her clit in slow circles, breathing heavily. “ Please, uh, eat my pussy.” Catra smiled and kissed Adora’s nose. “ Good girl, now take off your panties.” The brunette moved back, so Adora could do what she told her to do. The blonde slipped them off her legs and looked at Catra. 

Catra got closer again and laid on her stomach, bringing her arms around her thighs and pulling her forward. She put her mouth on the wet vulva and felt fingers thread themselves through her hair. Catra then sucked at the blonde’s clit and kept going until she felt thighs and the grip in her hair tighten. She used her tongue to rub at the clit at a steady pace, or as steady as she could get it. “ Ohhh, I-” She was really talking now? Catra continued her movements, switching between sucking and pressing her firm tongue along Adora’s vagina. 

Suddenly her head was pushed farther down and, “ Ahhh, fuck, yeah.” She felt Adora’s clit throb on her tongue and her mouth tasted more of Adora’s slick. Taking her through it, Catra proceeded to lick until Adora tore her head away. “ You taste so good, Adora.”

The blonde groaned and got under the blankets, “Damn, Catra, I can't even speak.” 

The brunette chuckled and made her way off of the bed, “ you can go back to sleep, that was enough for me.” When she said that she could have sworn Adora slept the minute her head hit the pillow. 

Catra went to her ensuite bathroom to brush her teeth. As good as Adora did taste, pussy breath was not the way to go. She flipped the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was knotted where Adora had her hand and her lips were swollen. She got her toothbrush and did her routine, looking out the open door to see Adora start to form into a starfish again. It was still cute. 

She finished and turned the light off, making her way over to the bed. Adora didn't even pull her shirt back down or put the panties back on. They were hanging precariously close to the edge of the bed. Too lazy to get them, Catra tried to fit in what little space she had left in her own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Catra opened her eyes and was met with binding light. Her curtains were pulled back and the sun made her its enemy today. She also noticed that she was alone in her bed. Adora was gone and if it weren't for the panties still on the edge of the bed, Catra would've believed she made the whole encounter up. But it was real, she had a girlfriend. A nice one, in fact, she had a great sense of humor and a pretty face, the whole package. It was hard to grasp the thought of her having to rely on another person, to have someone take care of her, someone she was supposed to confide in. It went against everything she knew. 

Deciding she spent enough time in bed thinking, she got up and went into her bathroom. The brunette washed her face and tried to fix her bedhead/sex hair. She grabbed her phone, went out of her room, and to get some coffee to wake her up some more.

When she opened the door, she saw Adora in her kitchen. Hmm, so she didn't leave. Adora was using her frying pan to make something, she couldn't see it yet. The blonde was also making waffles and had coffee brewing. Wow, she's so good at multitasking. She had to be, didn't she own multiple businesses? 

Catra walked up behind her and said, “ Hey, Adora.” The blonde jumped and turned around, shock on her face. “ Oh, Catra! Hi, I was trying to surprise you, but now that's out of the window.” Catra searched her eyes and smiled at her, “ I'm surprised, alright.” Adora gleamed and turned back to the skillet, “ Well, since you're here, I need your help. Can you take the waffles out when they're done and grab yourself a cup of coffee?” Catra hummed in an affirmative and went to the cabinet to get her favorite cup out, she got the creamer and sugar and completed her coffee. 

Adora must have just started cooking because the waffles seemed to be taking longer than Catra thought they would take. When Catra peered into the toaster, they popped out and spooked her, “ fuck!” The blonde turned around and gave her a raised eyebrow. 

She tried to play it off, but was made with an even bigger dilemma, they were burnt as hell. How the fuck didn't she see it burning? “ Uh, Adora? The waffles are burnt.” The blonde groaned and turned to look at them, “ And these eggs are screwed, ” she said and nodded over to the abomination of eggs. 

“ Let's just go out to eat, ” Catra said while throwing the waffles in the trash and pouring her coffee in the sink. Adora nodded and scraped the eggs in the garbage, putting the pan in the sink. 

Catra grabbed Adora’s hand and led her back into the bedroom, stopping and urging her to sit at the foot of the bed. She put her finger on her chin and started tapping it, “ I think I have something for you to wear. Just sit here.” After saying that, she patted the blonde on her shoulder.

Going into her closet, the brunette got the largest clothes she owned and brought them out for Adora to try on. She also went to her dresser and got some larger underwear. The blonde smiled at her a little and went into her bathroom, holding the clothes in her arms.

* * *

They were in a cafe and it wasn't that busy, only two other groups along with them, Adora was talking adorable about some birthday she worked at where the cake fell on the ground and how the kids laughed. Catra had her cheek in the palm of her hand and was listening, but her mind was on other things. Not about how they were now girlfriends and how this was probably a date, but the fact that Adora looked really sexy. Maybe it was because of their new label, or maybe it was because of the outfit she had on. 

Catra could tell it wasn't something she usually wore, her arms were covering up her body like she didn't like her chest showing that much. “ Hey, I really like you in my clothes. It kinda does something to me,” Adora moved her eyes around the restaurant like someone was watching them. Catra brought her hand up and put it over Adora’s on the table, “ Like, it’s making me wet.” she said it quietly even though nobody was close enough to hear their conversation. 

Adora’s eyes stopped their searching around and looked directly in Catra’s, the blonde’s mouth quirked up in a smirk and she responded, “ Oh really?” Catra made the mistake of bringing her gaze down to Adora’s chest, the blonde caught it and played into it. “ You like them out like this? I don’t usually display them like this, so I guess you’re lucky I don’t fit your clothes.” Catra squeezed the blonde’s hand when she saw their waiter come back behind Adora.

“ Hello and welcome to Jay Cafe. Can I start you off with any drinks?” The waiter turned to Catra first and she answered with water for both of them, then he left. 

Once he was fully gone Catra looked back at Adora, she had to cross her legs now, desire fully known. “ Adora, um. I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” The blonde gave her a look and chuckled quietly, “ Oh no you don’t. You started this, you’re not gonna leave me out here like this.” It would be funny if she wasn’t in the same situation. She rolled her eyes and sank down in her seat, “ fine.” 

Their waiter came back with the waters and Adora gave her order, Catra ordering after her. There was a long silence after the waiter left again, and Catra didn’t feel the throb between her legs go away. She had the sexiest thing in front of her and she wouldn’t let her take care of the way she felt. Adora looked down at her lap and shifted a bit every few seconds, “ Okay, we can go.” Catra stared at the blonde, her head was still down. “ There’s nobody here so the food will be fast, you go first and I’ll come in there after, okay?” 

This was the craziest thing Catra’s done, fucking in a tow truck, nah, she’s about to have sex in a bathroom. Catra had gotten up from the table and walked fast to the bathroom, she got in there and turned the light on, making eye contact with herself in the mirror. Her skin was red and she saw sweat at her forehead. She got some paper towels and dabbed it off. 

Catra heard a sturdy set of knocks and the door open, she turned her head quickly and saw that it was Adora, in a similar state as her. She closed the door behind her and clicked the lock. “ We’ve got to hurry,” Catra almost leaped into her arms, and gave her a fiery kiss on the lips. She brought her hands up and kneaded at the pair tits in front of her. Adora groaned and pulled from the kiss, hitting her head on the door. She got her head up quickly and covered her mouth.

“ Adora, you gotta be quiet.” Catra pulled Adora’s arms out of her shirt so that it hung around her neck. She zipped the bra down and looked up at Adora through her eyelashes, “ I love your tities.” She heard a muffled groan behind the blonde’s hand and used one hand to rub a breast. Adora started to slide down the door and Catra had to help her back up. When she got back up, the blonde slid her hand down to Catra’s panties. She was going to scream. 

“ Fuck, Adora, go harder, ” she whispered hand moving to pinch Adora’s nipple. The blonde’s fingers started rubbing faster on her clit, and Catra felt her knees start to buckle. Adora leaned her head down and spoke in her ear, “ turn and walk to the sink.” Catra didn't know what Adora had planned, but she decided to go with it anyways. 

She got over to the sink and bent at her waist, her forearms on the sides and her hands gripping the basin. She looked up and saw Adora approach behind her, the blonde put two fingers next to her mouth and said to her in the mirror, “ suck them.” She looked Adora in the eyes as she did so and got them as wet as she could. The fingers caressed the inside of her mouth and she moaned around them. “ Catra, you're being too loud.” 

Shit. She was. Adora took them out of her mouth and Catra saw Adora look down in the mirror. She felt the warm press of fingers to her vulva, “ Oh shit Ador-” Adora’s other hand wrapped around her mouth, “ Shh.”

She widened her legs to give Adora more room and felt the fingers pick up speed on her clit. She moaned some more into the blonde’s hand and felt her eyes roll when two of the fingers went inside of her. Adora’s fingers touched spots that needed to be touched and places that made her lose her breath. The blonde moved her hand from her mouth and used it to pull at her hair, making Catra’s legs shake. “ Oh fuck. Oh fuck, ” she said, squeezing around the thick long fingers in her pussy. 

Then her body started tensing up and her eyes rolled back so hard, she thought they would get stuck. Adora kept the pace through her whole orgasm and slowed when it was over until Catra used a hand to pull her fingers out. Fuck. 

Catra turned around and saw the blonde looking a whole wreck. Since her eyes were unfocused the whole time, she didn't get to see what got Adora looking like she did. She was way more flushed and her neck was sweating. 

“ Catra, I'm so close, ” she pleaded, making sure that her voice was low. Catra kneeled down and looked up at Adora. The blonde hurried to take off her sweats and underwear. Once done, she spread her legs and Catra ate her out. “ uhhgg.” Catra sucked at her clit and moved her tongue in little circles, the blonde said she was close, so-. 

There was a knock at the door and Catra froze, so did Adora. The blonde looked down at Catra and she just shrugged, she didn't know what to do. 

“ I'm just checking on y'all is your wife alright?” Adora picked her head back up and turned it towards the door, “ Yeah she's alright, just some morning sickness. She's pregnant.” Pregnant? Does Catra look pregnant? The person at the door laughed and said, “ Oh my wife was the same way, sorry for bothering y'all.” 

The couple waited a few seconds and Catra slapped Adora’s thigh playfully, “ What the hell, why'd you say that?” The blonde chuckled and raked her hand through Catra’s hair, “ It was either that, or I tell her we were having sex in here.” Catra rolled her eyes and sucked at Adora’s thighs, making her way back up to her pussy. Worked up again, Adora tightened her grip on Catra’s hair and used it to move her head. Catra held onto Adora’s thighs to steady herself and looked up to see the blonde’s satisfied grin. Her head moved faster and then Adora came with a loud groan, releasing her grip in Catra’s hair. 

The blonde kneeled down with Catra and kissed her hard on the mouth, “ Aw, that was nice, let's clean up and eat, okay?” Catra smiled a dopey grin and got up when Adora pulled her up.

* * *

Catra’s chicken and waffles tasted amazing and she tried a bit of Adora’s omelet, also amazing. Then a group of servers came up beside their table. 

“ We heard you were expecting and wanted to give you a little gift, on the house.” Catra plastered a smile on her face and saw that Adora was looking at the dish with pure joy. She gave the servers a nice thank you and patted her flat stomach. 

When they were gone she turned to Adora and saw her trying to hold on a laugh, “ don't you dare.” Adora’s lips were in a tight line and her eyes were teary. Catra gave in, “ Okay, you can laugh.” The blonde busted out in laughter and wiped her eyes as the tears of joy fell. Catra’s mouth smiled a little, and she watched Adora enjoy herself.

She stopped smiling and looked at Adora dead serious, “ We can never come back here, ever.” Adora laughed harder and clutched at her stomach, “ We can just say our baby ran away or something.” Now Catra was giggling, “ You know what, you're such an idiot. ” 

Adora stopped laughing and reached for Catra’s hand, “ Am I your idiot?” Catra nodded.

“ Yes, yes you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the suggestions. I got a bit too emotional there, these are some sad people. 
> 
> Comment how you felt or kudos if you haven't
> 
> Check out my other fics if you haven't!

**Author's Note:**

> This was not originally gonna be smutty but it turned out that way lol. That's why it's so sweet in the beginning.
> 
> Wow okay this is the first time I've written smut for this ship so like tell me how I did, or kudos.


End file.
